Surprise Box
by synstropezia
Summary: Kedatangan Alcott di malam hari sedikit membingungkan Fitzgerald yang saat itu, tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Happy Birthday Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald (24/09/2019) #LateTwoDays


_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

Sebelum mempersilakan tamunya masuk, Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald lebih dahulu meletakkan pulpen bulu angsa yang semula ia gunakan untuk menulis. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua balas malam–kunjungan di waktu selarut ini terlalu membingungkan, bukan? Fitzgerald kembali menyesap kopi yang lima belas menit lalu dibawakan pelayan–sudah hangat, dan cocok di lidah. Namun, bukan rasa cairan pekat itu yang sekarang ini Fitzgerald pikirkan.

_"Mereka semua sudah tidur, Fitzgerald-sama."_

Kata sang pelayan kepadanya, sebelum menutup pintu untuk undur diri. Besok adalah hari di mana mereka akan bertempur, demi mewujudkan ambisi masing-masing. Tentu bagus apabila anggotanya telah terlelap, meski begadang pun Fitzgerald biasa saja.

Pelayan yang iseng sekali, ya? Namun, dibandingkan mempermasalahkan _perhatian_ tersebut tamunya ini lebih penting untuk disambut.

_CKLEL!_

Sewaktu kenop pintu diputar, mata biru jernih Fitzgerald mendapati punggung mungil berbalut sweter _poncho_ tengah menjauhi ruangan. Gadis yang tertangkap basah itu–Louisa May Alcott terpekik kaget, ketika tangan Fitzgerald menyentuh bahu kanannya.

"Fi-Fitzgerald-sama?"

"Kabur setelah mengetuk pintu tidaklah sopan, Alcott." Dengan terbata-bata gadis muda itu menghadap tubuh jangkung Fitzgerald. Kepalanya masih menunduk akibat dibelenggu rasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf soal itu ... kalau Anda terganggu saya bi–", "Masuklah," ucap Fitzgerald dengan nada tegas yang memerintah. Apabila tatapannya sudah setajam ini, Alcott sadar betul ia hanya memiliki satu pilihan; menurut dan mengungkapkan niatnya, daripada terjebak seharian di ruang kerja Fitzgerald.

Tamu tak terduga di malam hari mungkin memiliki kejutan yang menarik.

* * *

**Surprise Box**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, dan untuk ulang tahun Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald.**

**Happy Birthday Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald (24/09/2019)**

* * *

Secangkir teh yang bertengger di meja belum sekali pun Alcott sentuh. Kepalanya masih tertunduk membuat Fitzgerald bertanya-tanya, apakah sesuatu yang salah mengotori wajahnya? Tingkah malu-malu Alcott bukan lagi rahasia umum, meski kali itu terasa janggal sampai-sampai Fitzgerald mempertanyakan diri sendiri. Se-kikuk apa pun Alcott dalam bertindak, mereka pasti sudah membuat kontak mata minimal sekali.

Apa pengguna kekuatan '_wakakusa monogatari_' ini gugup untuk pertempuran esok? Ataukah Alcott ingin memberitahu strategi lain, walau rasa-rasanya jauh dari kemungkinan?

"Alcott/Fitzgerald-_sama_," panggil mereka berbarengan yang kian memperparah canggung. Tangan Alcott lebih dulu terulur mempersilakan Fitzgerald bicara. Mata se-rindang pohon itu masih tampak sungkan menatap bosnya secara langsung.

"Bagaimana pestanya?"

"I-itu pesta yang hebat, dan paling meriah dalam hidupku."

"Tetapi kau pamit lebih cepat tadi." Jadi Fitzgerald melihatnya, ya? Seluruh anggota '_The Guild_' sangat menikmati pesta ulang tahun bos mereka, sehingga Alcott pikir hanya Lucy Montgomery yang menyadari gelagat anehnya. Sebelum dipergok sang rekan, Alcott memilih kabur sambil menenteng sesuatu.

"So ... soal itu ... saya ..."

"Pergilah beristirahat. Sepertinya kau sakit."

"Sakit? Ti-tidak seperti itu, Fitzgerald-_sama_. Saya ... saya hanya ..." Pegangan Alcott pada boks di belakang punggungnya mengerat, karena sekarang ini ia betul-betul jengkel terhadap diri sendiri. Tinggal sepuluh menit tersisa sebelum hari berganti–sangat sedikit dan terlalu berarti, apabila dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Sepuluh menit. Lebih dari itu pergilah ke kamarmu."

Meskipun kelihatannya pemalu Alcott bisa menjadi gadis yang keras kepala. Bisa jadi gadis mungil itu betulan sakit, meski sesungguhnya Fitzgerald hanya berpura-pura bodoh. Sebelum Alcott masuk kemari, boks di belakang punggungnya telanjur ketahuan. Namun, karena Fitzgerald menghargai Alcott ia sengaja tidak bertanya, dan membiarkannya mengumpulkan keberanian sampai Alcott menjadi siap.

Lagi pula Alcott sudah dewasa–harus memiliki inisiatif sendiri. Kalau begini terus bagaimana Alcott bisa pacaran, meski tentu saja bukan itu titik permasalahan mereka.

"Apa Fitzgerald-_sama_ sedang mengerjakan sesuatu?"

"Waktumu tidak banyak, lho." Telunjuk pemuda pirang itu mengarah pada jam dinding. Entah waktu tak berpihak pada Alcott atau pergerakannya memang secepat ini, hampir lima menit terbuang gara-gara Alcott sibuk merangkai percakapan.

Merancang alur obrolan bukan keahliannya sejak dulu, ditambah '_wakakusa monogatari_' hanya mampu mempercepat waktu sebanyak 1/8000, bukan kebalikannya yakni memperlama. Apabila sebuah hari yang Alcott jalani memiliki satu kesempatan untuk bertemu Fitzgerald, diam-diam gadis itu selalu menginginkan agar kata-katanya mau lebih betah untuk bersuara, dan waktu menjadi lebih lambat sebagai penghargaan atas keberaniannya.

Namun, diam pun waktu tetap saja melarikan diri dari Alcott. Tanpa sang gadis sadari pula, ia menghela napas yang sejenak menyita perhatian Fitzgerald–mungkin Alcott memang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ji-jika ... jika saya mengganggu kegiatan Anda, besok juga bisa, kok."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Fitzgerald sembari menaikkan alis. Keraguan begitu kentara pada nada bicaranya, membuat Alcott spontan menoleh.

"Tentu saja saya yakin. Saya tidak ingin mengganggu Anda."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau yakin mau mengatakannya besok?"

"Kurasa ... tidak apa-apa. Memang kenapa?" Lagi pula besok merupakan awal dari segalanya. Mungkin terlalu terbawa suasana membuat Alcott lupa mereka harus beristirahat, walau dirinya maupun Fitzgerald tahu inti pertanyaan itu bukanlah perkara cukup tidur.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi kata 'tidur' diganti dengan mimpi, mengingat esok siapa pun dapat tersungkur bahkan tinggal kenangan. Berangan-angan seolah-olah menjadi keharusan bagi mereka yang masih menjejakkan langkah di dunia. Tanpa hal seindah dan sejauh itu genggaman seseorang tidak menjadikan apa pun hidup, mustahil memberi arti, bahkan tak dianggap sebagai harga.

Namun, Alcott yakin masing-masing sosok dari '_The Guild_' bukanlah manusia seperti itu. Mereka tentu punya mimpi, tetapi tidak sebatas dituangkan dalam benak saja. Terpisah sekali pun–meski nyatanya anggota '_The Guild_' memang memiliki ambisi tersendiri dan dipersatukan oleh uang, semua pasti mewujudkan angannya suatu hari nanti. Alcott pun begitu sehingga ia harus memercayai diri sendiri.

_"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan. Tetapi, bersemangatlah dan kau harus percaya diri."_

Lucy bahkan menyemangatinya untuk menyampaikan keinginan sederhana ini. Jika demikian Alcott tidak boleh dikalahkan oleh apa pun, bukan?

(Mimpi mereka sudah cukup. Sekarang tinggal langkahnya saja yang harus dirakit, dan Alcott akan menjadikan kado ulang tahun ini sebagai pijakan pertama)

"Besok bisa jadi salah satu dari kita meninggal. Tentu saja aku tidak mengharapkan itu, tetapi siapa yang tahu?"

"Fitzgerald-_sama_ benar. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok." Boks yang semula Alcott sembunyikan kini disodorkan pada Fitzgerald. Meski kepalanya kembali tertunduk dengan posisi badan sedikit membungkuk, Fitzgerald tahu betul Alcott sudah meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Boks tersebut dibuka memperlihatkan warna-warni origami. Fitzgerald iseng mengambil satu lipatan bangau yang tampak rapi. Objek di tangannya ia lihat dari berbagai sisi, membuat Alcott dag-dig-dug bukan main.

"Jumlahnya banyak sekali. Ada berapa?" Samar-samar pula Fitzgerald menunjukkan selarik kekaguman. Mungkin ada ratusan bahkan lebih yang Alcott masukkan ke boks ini. Pemimpin '_The Guild_' itu hanya tidak paham, mengapa Alcott bisa setekun dan sesabar ini padahal ia tak dibayar sepeser pun?

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 32 tahun menjalani takdir sebagai pemegang 'sendok emas', sesuatu yang tidak lebih menawan dari permata, atau memikat hati seperti uang dapat merebut atensi Fitzgerald secara utuh.

"Se ... seribu. Fitzgerald-_sama_ pernah mendengar tentang _senbazuru_?"

"Ceritakan padaku." Lupakan soal sepuluh menit yang telah berlalu. Apa pun itu Fitzgerald pasti mendapatkannya, dan ia ingin mendengar kisah tersebut dari Alcott–bukan mencari di internet atau diberitahu orang lain.

"Saat perang dunia kedua ada seorang gadis bernama Sadako Sasaki-san yang terkena leukimia karena radiasi. Dia pun berniat membuat seribu bangau kertas untuk mewujudkan perdamaian dunia."

"Akhirnya berhasil?"

"Teman-temannya melanjutkan perjuangannya setelah Sadako Sasaki-_san_ meninggal. Semenjak kejadian itu muncullah legenda '_senbazuru_'. Jika seseorang bisa membuat seribu burung bangau, harapannya akan terkabul."

Tutur kata yang lembut, dan senyuman kecil menghangatkan di bibir Alcott sukses membuat sesuatu bergetar, di dalam diri Fitzgerald. Mungkin hal itu adalah jiwanya, karena kebaikan Alcott begitu tulus dan berbeda dari yang lain. Entah bagaimana Fitzgerald merasa, hanya Alcott yang mau memperhatikan egoismenya bahkan mendukung hal tersebut sepenuh hati.

Gadis muda yang sungguh baik, bukan? Apakah suatu hari nanti Fitzgerald harus merasa bersalah usai melibatkannya, atau mungkin tidak perlu karena Alcott tulus?

"Jadi kau membuatkannya agar harapanku terkabul?"

"Y-ya! Aku ... aku memang tidak bisa membuatkan Fitzgerald-_sama _origami dari uang dollar. Tetapi, aku tulus mendoakanmu agar keinginanmu tercapai. Karena itu ... pa-pakai kertas biasa pun tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hahaha ... menarik sekali! Kalau begitu semoga kita bisa mendapatkan 'buku', Zelda bisa kembali sehat, dan putriku terselamatkan."

Tepukan yang Fitzgerald beri mengubah total ekspresi kusut Alcott–ia mungkin terlalu berharap agar dilirik sedikit saja oleh Fitzgerald, padahal mereka termasuk Alcott tahu untuk apa '_The Guild_' diciptakan. Samar-samar namun pasti, sang gadis mendengar bisikan lembut Fitzgerald padanya.

"_Semoga juga keinginanmu dan yang lainnya terkabul, Alcott_."

Seribu bangau lebih dari cukup untuk mengabulkan seluruh harapan anggota '_The Guild_', bukan? Toh, mereka saja hanya bersembilan, dan mungkin selamanya demikian.

Malam itu udara sangat bersahabat, terutama senyuman mereka yang pada akhirnya saling berjumpa.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ku enggak tau apa fanfic ini bakal jadi sampah/sesuatu yang baik, tapi sebelumanya kuucapkan maaf apabila karakter fitz di sini kurang menonjol atau bahkan terkesan OOC, begitupun alcott. aku enggak baca referensi apa pun dari fic english (ini mager nyari+lagi bucin parah ama saint seiya+aku tipikal yg baca fic english kalo rekomen doang). kurasa blom ada yang buat fic pake pair ini ya? kalo ini first maka kubahagia, apabila udah ada yang bikin duluan sebelum aku, maaf karena ga cek HEHEHE.

ide ini udah lama banget dan ga nyangka ternyata fitz ultah di bulan september, aku kira udah lewat awalnya. buat bikin 1.3k pun rasanya berat ternyata, karena referensi yang terlalu minim (ini modal wiki doang). di wiki aku baca fitz itu peduli sama anggotanya, jadi ya aku coba bikin fitz di sini peduli tapi ga bilang secara gamblang. oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon krisar juga bahkan kalo bisa; siapapun yang udah baca fic ini tolong buat fitz alcott juga biar aku ngerti apa yang kurang dari ficku. kalo kalian cuma bilang "kurang di ini atau ini" rasa2nya ga totalitas gitu aku pahamnya hehehe.


End file.
